DE 101 44 757 A1 discloses a heating assembly with a PTC element for passenger vehicles, a supplementary heating system being provided, having a heating element through which heating air flows during operation of the supplementary heating system and having at least one air outlet opening in the foot region of a passenger compartment, to which the heating air is conducted. To allow a vertical temperature stratification that is also comfortable in particular for seats at the rear to be produced in the passenger compartment in a flexible way, the heating element takes the form of an electrical PTC element, which is arranged directly at the air outlet opening in the foot region. A supplementary heater of this type still leaves something to be desired. According to one disclosed exemplary embodiment, a PTC element in the form of a number of heating honeycombs is arranged in a plastic frame (not described in any more detail), which surrounds the air outlet opening.
The attachment of contact plates to PTC elements conventionally takes place by means of an adhesive, insulating adhesives with a resistivity of over 10,000 ohms×cm or conducting adhesives with a resistivity of under 10 ohms×cm being used—depending on the application. Such bonds between the contact plate and the PTC element leave something to be desired.